


Untitled No. 1

by Forgetuselessness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Metaphors for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetuselessness/pseuds/Forgetuselessness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the mind of the awkward quiet one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled No. 1

People tend to worry about me; I'm quiet and prefer my phone to a person, but really, does that mean there's something wrong with me? 

It's a well known fact that i was only convinced to join volleyball by a childhood friend. It's understood that I don't love volleyball. its rumored I'm the brain of the team.

Why is it that its always the genius setter? isn't the ace supposed to be the mvp? The biggest decision of every play, made by one person (or two if you're kurosuno, I guess) and there are three choices to make that decision: right, left, ace. Everything else is force and angles and knowing your spiker, muscle memory if you've been at it long enough. Really not much effort.

But there is one almost fun part.

Watching . In the heat of the moment, you get just a few seconds to watch your opponents blockers to see where they go, your spiker to see where exactly they are or where they will be, or what the other setter is doing. the flicker of their eyes, shift in their posture, flex in their wrist; so subtle, but it can make or break the game. That's where its most like the games I like.

/You see the blockers move to the left, what do you do?/  
>toss right  
/Player spikes! +1 point -2 stamina +2 morale/

/Opposing setters wrist twitches, what do you do?/  
>prepare for a feint  
/Defense blocks feint! +4 damage to opponents morale/

That's all it takes. It's all up to you. The game within a game. The only difference in a setters game is that they're playing it by themselves, everybody else is simply an obstacle. 

Clean up duty is the exhausting boss battle.

**Author's Note:**

> I think short stories are all I'm capable of at the moment. Maybe I'll try writing an Asanoya flower shop AU or something soon... Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
